Redemption
by BookLovers97
Summary: The supposedly dead cousin of Stefan and Damon returns  i did this in 1st person so im sorry if Damon's pov sucks


I stood staring at the sign. This is it. After all these years I finally get to see them again. I have been tracking my cousins for over a year now. Stefan has no idea that I'm alive, he thinks I died in the house fire 100 years ago. I remember Damon's reaction when he found out I wasn't dead. I laughed out loud. That was funny.

But Damon, Damon knows that I'm alive. Or does he? After all I did leave him all those years ago. Will he be mad? Probably. But he doesn't know that I left to save him. I took a deep breath and walked past the sign that said 'Welcome to Mystic Falls'

Damon's Point of View

I heard the bell that hangs on the door at the Grill ring and felt a presents that I haven't felt for decades. There's no way it's her. How did she find me? I could tell that she is approaching with caution, but when she spoke it disappeared.

"Hello Damon."

I turned around in my chair and saw my cousin Cassie looking at me with a mischievous smile and the same murderous dark brown eyes that I remember. Guess I was wrong about the caution thing.

"Cassie." I said "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Cassie's smile disappeared as she said, "So many questions. Can't we just enjoy the reunion?" When I didn't answer she continued, "I'm here because I keep my promises. As to how I found you. . .Let's just say that you and Stefan are very popular."

"Speaking of Stefan. Does he even know that you're alive?"

"No." Cassie sighed "But he will soon. You guys are staying at the boarding house right?"

"You have turned out to be quite the little stalker."

Cassie's Point of View

"Aren't you hot?" Damon asked

I reached in my pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, took one out and lit it. I took a drag and said, "What do you mean?"

"It's a hundred degrees and you're wearing a leather jacket."

"It's not a hundred degrees, it's the middle of the night." I took another drag. "Besides, you know why."

Damon seemed to think about what I said for a few seconds before realization crossed his face. We walked in silence for a few minutes before he asked, "So when did you start smoking?"

I dropped the butt of the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. "I don't really know." I answered

Damon and I walked awhile longer when two girls, sluts, walked toward us. Easy dinner. I noticed Damon checking them out, what a pig. As they passed the one on the right bumped me.

"Excuse you." She said

I stopped and turned around. What did she say? Nobody talks to me like that. I turned around and said, "What?"

The girl turned around, "You heard me." She said

"Wrong answer." Damon said

Oh this bitch is gonna get it. I run up to her, grab her shoulders and slammed her against the wall. My face is inches from hers as I say, "Hey Damon, You hungry?" I looked over and saw that he had his arm around the other girl who looked horrified.

"You bet kiddo."

I turn back to the girl I'm holding and notice that she's crying, I smile and say, "Don't worry I'll give you a chance to live."

"Please!" she cried "Just let me go. I'll do anything."

I laugh, "Boy if I had a dollar for every time I heard that. Are you familiar with the game cat and mouse?"

The girl nodded her head.

"Good. What do you say Damon, do you wanna play or do you just wanna eat?"

"Let's give them a chance." He said

"Thank you!" the girls cry

"Okay. On the count of three we'll let you go. But to make it fair, I'll give you a five second head start. By the way what's your name?"

"Angel."

"Wow so different from your personality." I pull the Angel away from the wall and look around, I see that the street is deserted. Wow talk about creepy horror movie scene.

"One. . ." I say

"Two. . ." Damon continues

"Three." We say and let our captives go. They start running faster than I thought was possible in high heels. I wait five seconds before saying, "Let the game begin." Damon and I sprint after the two girls.

They got farther than I thought they would. The sluts got about half a block. But we caught up pretty fast. You know because of the vampire speed and all.

Once I reached my Angel I grabbed her arm and pulled her down. She fell face first on to the cement. I grabbed her shoulders and pinned her, on her back, to the sidewalk.

I looked up and saw that Damon had his face attached to his girl's neck. What a pig. I looked back down at Angel.

"You said that you would give us a chance." She said

I put a look of fake sympathy on my face and said, "We did. You should have known that you had no chance."

"Please, please, please." She whispered

I let my fangs extend. I can feel the hunger start to take over.

"What are you?"

"Guess. I wouldn't take too long to answer. I'm hungry."

"Vampire." She said

"Very good." I said and I sank my fangs deep into the soft flesh of her neck. When the blood began to flow I gulped hungrily. The warm liquid went down my throat easily. I don't know how long it had been before someone was grabbing my shoulders.

"Cassie, she's dead. Stop." It took me a second to realize that voice belonged to Damon. I stand and wipe the blood off my lips with the back of my hand.

"I forgot how much fun that was." Damon said

Still high from the thrill of my kill I said, "It's good to be back Damon."

He put his arm around me and said, "I missed ya kiddo."


End file.
